Brindlefur
Brindlefur 'is a mottled dark brown she-cat. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 21 moons (1.75 years) Names Kit: Brindlekit Apprentice: 'Brindlepaw '''Warrior: '''Brindlefur Family '''Mother: 'Blossomfall 'Father: 'Mousewhisker 'Sister: 'Dawnfur 'Brother: 'Oakbranch Education '''Mentor: Sparkheart Book Appearances Living: ''A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Brindlefur is just made a warrior and the Clan chants her name alongside Dawnfur and Oakbranch. It's noted that they are the kits of Mousewhisker and Blossomfall. After the ceremony, Brindlefur goes searching for her mentor, Sparkheart, and is barreled over by her. :During the Gathering, Lionstar announces the three new warriors and the Clans chant their names. The three siblings stand up to bask in the attention. After Boulderfoot and Specklepelt are made warriors, it's noted about how many new warriors ThunderClan has. First Brindlefur, Dawnfur and Oakbranch, now Boulderfoot and Specklepelt. The Hidden Enemy However, it's noted that the young warriors sleep at the edge of the warriors' den, including Brindlefur. The Dark Secret'' :The Clan has a mock-fight and Brindlefur is put on a team with Furrypelt, Gingerheart, Firepelt, Bramblethorn, Poppypaw, Frostpaw, Cloudheart, Ivypool, and Bumblestripe. She remains in the fight for a long time before facing Dawnfur. She manages to pin down her sister long enough and her team wins. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has SkyClan blood through Adderfang,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook kittypet blood through Millie, and loner blood through Daisy and Smoky. Character Pixels Brindlefur.kit.png|Kit version Brindlefur.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Brindlefur.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Mother: :Blossomfall: Father: :Mousewhisker: Sister: :Dawnfur: Brother: :Oakbranch: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Daisy: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Smoky: Great-Grandmother: :Willowpelt: Great-Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunt: :Briarlight: :Hazeltail: Uncles: :Bumblestripe: :Berrynose: Half-Aunts: :Rosepetal: :Furrypelt: :Gingerheart: :Milky: :Lavender: :Sunshine: :Feathertail: Half-Uncles: :Toadstep: :Ash: :Stormy: :Stormfur: :Dusty: Half-Niblings: :Silky's two kits: :Floss's kits: Great-Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed tom: Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Great-Great Uncle: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Sunstripe: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sparrowheart: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafbreeze: :Larkspirit: :Honeyfur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Toadpuddle: :Ivystem: :Blackheart: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Stonefoot :Sootpelt: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Whitestorm: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters